Hunter training
Before training, always remember to bring all of your necessary items. It can be very annoying to have to run back to a bank/hunter shop while you are far away from either. Weight reducing clothing can also be very helpful. It also may be a good idea to bring some spare food in case that you have to run near dangerous monsters to get to your training spot. Items you will need''' (Yanille hunting shop). #Bird snares for crimson swifts and tropical wagtails #Box traps for ferrets and chinchompas #Small fishing nets (Catherby fishing shop) and ropes (Catherby general store) for salamanders. '''Levels 1-9 Varrock museum mini quest - this gives 1000 Hunter and Slayer xp upon completion. 'Levels 9-11' Copper longtails (Piscatoris Hunter area, Fairy Ring AKQ) 'Levels 11-19' Cerulean twitch (Rellekka Hunter area, northeast of Relekka, Fairy Ring DKS) 'Levels 19-27' Tropical wagtail (Feldip hills, south-western corner of the map, Fairy Ring AKS) *At level 20 you can place 2 traps. *The best spot to catch these specifically is located slightly north of the hunter expert's hut between the jungle and tropical tree. Their feathers are used to catch rainbow fish other than Fletching and baiting barb-tailed kebbits, which can be hunted at level 33. 'Levels 27-33/43/47' Ferret [[Eagle's Peak] quest . Piscatoris Hunter area] Optional: ''at level 29 you can hunt swamp lizards instead of doing Eagles Peak, which requires a rope and small fishing net. They are found in the swamp southeast of Canifis. However, this method is not recommended for skillers, as the Swamp Snails will damage anyone with a low enough combat level. ''Optional: ''at level 33 you can catch Barb-tailed kebbits. Grab an axe and a knife, and go back to the crimsons. Resume catching crimsons as you set up deadfall trapsdeadfall traps to catch the kebbits using the knife and axe. ''Optional: ''at level 43 you can catch Spotted kebbits. Withdraw 500 coins from the bank, and deposit any weapon, shield and gloves if worn. Go to the Piscatoris Hunter area and into the Falconry. Borrow the falcon to catch these kebbits, and be prepared to pay 500 GP again only if you exit the Falconry. The fur can be used to make spotted capes! * at level 40 you can place 3 traps and you are able to wear a Spotted Cape, which reduces weight. 'Levels 47-59' Orange salamander - You'll need at least three small fishing nets/Rope and some protection like waterskins from the desert heat's effect. Extra nets and stuff could come in handy too! Pass through Shantay Pass, and head east until you've reached a bridge. Cross it, and the spot is a bit more east. 'Levels 59-70/80' Red salamander to [[Castle Wars] bank and walk north until you see the southern hunting spot] *These salamanders are located west of the spirit tree near the Battlefield of Khazard. They can provide anywhere from 50,000 to 120,000 XP hourly! *At level 60 you can place 4 traps *At level 66 you are able to wear the Spottier Cape, which reduces your weight more than the Spotted cape. 'Levels 70/80-99' Red chinchompa hills, many spots, remember Larupia gear and maybe some impling jars and butterfly net Take a minimum of four box traps, and revisit Feldip Hills. Go southwest past the hunter expert to the teardrop-shaped lake. Set up your traps in a diamond, square or X-formation on the northwest side of the lake to the east of the adjacent jungle tree and the nearby fern with one of your traps directly next to it. Your traps should be parallel to the vine and by the fern. After each successful catch, click on the trap that contains the chinchompa, and click on a spare trap to quickly set another one. If a pesky hunter is present, attempt to set a trap one square away from where you wish to initially set it, but pick it up immediately, and move to that square and proceed to finish setting up another trap. It'll take 47,796 red chinchompas from level 63 or 41,692 red chinchompas from level 80 to get to level 99. * You profit about 38m-40m from Red chinchompas at current average market value (~930gp) as of January 10th, 2015http://forums.zybez.net/runescape-2007-prices/3622-red-chinchompa. *At level 80 you can place 5 traps and then Red chinchompas are more exp/h Hunter training * '''Before training, always remember to bring all of your necessary items. It can be very annoying to have to run back to a bank/hunter shop while you are far away from either. Weight reducing clothing can also be very helpful.' * It also may be a good idea to bring some spare food in case that you have to run near dangerous monsters to get to your training spot. Category:Hunter Category:Skills